Gangster
by Yaluih
Summary: Langsung baca aja Yaoi Kaiso/Chanbaek/Hunhan/Sulay/Chenmin/Kristao
1. chapter 1

Hiruk piruk keramaian sekolah mulai terasa memenuhi SM High school. Hari pertama sekolah setelah libur panjang adalah alasannya. Tatapan polos anak baru berbanding terbalik dengan tatapan lapar para senior.

Do Kyungsoo, Byun Baekhyun dan Xi Luhan berjalan dengan cuek melewati koridor seolah tak peduli dengan keramain disekolah mereka. Tapi, semua siswa yang tau siapa mereka, pasti peduli. Peduli dengan nyawa mereka masing-masing.

Mereka bertiga termasuk siswa famous. Tak ada diantara para siswa yang tak kenal dengan mereka. Siswa bermasalah, itu kata kuncinya.

Jangan pernah cari masalah sama mereka, jika kalian masih ingin melihat matahari esok. Itu peringatan, bukan ancaman.

"Oppa aku takut," Krystal mengeratkan pelukannya pada lengan Kai saat tiga siswa bermasalah itu lewat depan mereka.

"Cih," Kris berdecih menatap ketiga pemuda itu. "Gue heran, apa sih yang membuat siswa sini pada takut sama mereka. Cowok dengan tubuh dibawah rata-rata gitu. Gue yakin 100% kalau ketiga cowok itu sebenarnya uke."

"Tapi, kenyataannya beda Kris. Mereka itu seme. Mana mungkin model manly kayak gitu uke," opini Chanyeol. "Tapi, dilihat-lihat mereka semok juga sih."

"Chanyeol!" pekik Jiyeon cemberut membuat Chanyeol tertawa.

"Aku bercanda sayang. Jangan cemberut dong," ucap Chanyeol membuat Jiyeon tambah cemberut.

"Oke, nanti kita ke mall? Kamu mau sayang?"

Jiyeon tersenyum dan langsung memeluk tubuh Chanyeol erat.

TBC?


	2. Awal

Kyungsoo, Baekhyun dan Luhan berjalan menuju meja paling pojok yang ada dikantin. Jam istirahat dihari pertama sekolah memang ramai, tapi tidak susah bagi mereka melewati kumpulan manusia yang ada dikantin. Bagaimana tidak semua siswa memberi mereka jalan.

"Enak banget jadi cowok yang ditakuti disekolah," celetuk Baekhyun setelah mereka bertiga duduk dikursi masing-masing.

"Telat banget lo sadarnya," sambar Luhan.

"Bodoamat. Masalah buat lo.."

"Dasar cabe.."

Jangan kaget. Sebenarnya ini sisi asli dari mereka. Mereka menjadi kasar, hanya untuk memproteksi diri masing-masing. Mereka tak mau diinjak-injak karena lemah. Itu prinsip mereka.

"Eh btw, adek kelas pada bening juga," ucap Luhan.

"Masih cantikan elo kok Lu," ucap Kyungsoo yang sedari tadi hanya diam saja.

"Lo bilang apa tadi Kyung.."

"Budek ya lo. Kuping lo belum dikorekin yaa," jawab Baekhyun. "Tadi, Kyungie bilang lo cantik."

"Shit! Manly gini dikatain cantik. Katarak lo pada.."

"Terima kenyataan aja Lu," jawab Kyungsoo datar.

"Nah bener tuh. Sebaiknya lo cari seme deh. Kayaknya lo cukup menyedihkan bertahun-tahun jomblo.."

"Ngapain cari seme. Cari cewe lah.."

"Lo itu uke Lu. Lo terlahir jadi uke. Percaya sama omongan gue, pacaran sama cewe sama aja lo nyiksa diri. Gue udah pernah ngerasain," ceramah Baekhyun.

"Gue beda sama lo Baek.."

"Kita memang beda. Tapi kita sama-sama uke. Dimana, lo butuh kasih sayang, bukan pemberi kasih sayang," ucap Baekhyun dengan muka serius.

"Walaupun gue belum pernah rasain Lu, tapi gue percaya sama omongan Baekhyun. Bukannya kita berdua saksinya gimana tersiksanya Baek pacaran sama Taeyeon," ucap Kyungsoo ikut menjelaskan.

"Tapi kan diantara kita bertiga gak ada yang pernah pacaran sama seme. Jadi, kita gak tau gimana enaknya kan?"

"Iya sih. Tapi kata Taemin, rasanya itu lebih mantap.." ucap Baekhyun menunjukkan kedua jempolnya.

"Yah kalau itu gue gak nanya. Kalau semenya kayak Minho Sunbae ya gue mau," jawab Luhan sengit.

"Mak—"

BRAK

"Gue bilang pergi ya pergi. Gue gak pernah suka sama eloo.." Kyungsoo, Baekhyun dan Luhan menghentikan aktivitas mereka. Mata mereka langsung tertuju pada meja yang berada ditengah-tengah kantin.

"Itu bukannya Lay, temannya umin ya?" tanya Kyungsoo yang tanggapi anggukan oleh kedua temannya.

"Kayaknya mereka mulai lagi," ucap Luhan kembali menyantap makanannya.

Baekhyun mengangguk, "Akhir-akhir ini kan Lay sama Suho kan lagi deket. Sampai digosipin mereka berdua itu pacaran."

"Tapi, kayaknya si Suho itu Cuma main-main," ucap Luhan yang diangguki oleh Kyungsoo.

"Muka doang kayak Malaikat, kelakuan kayak setan," sambuung Kyungsoo yang dihadiahi empat jempol dari temannya.

Xiumin menatap temannya dengan raut wajah khawatir. Bagaimana tidak, temannya sudah tertipu dengan wajah angelic seorang Kim Jumyeon a.k.a Suho. Padahal sebelumnya Xiumin sudah menasehati Lay. Tapi, Lay tak peduli, seolah cinta itu buta. Ya memang buta sampai tidak bisa membedakan mana yang tulus mana yang hanya main-main.

Xiumin mengetuk-ngetuk meja yang ada didepannya panik. Ia sekarang dilema. Ia ingin menghampiri meja tersebut. Tapi, satu sisi ia ragu. Ragu karena ada Kim Jongdae, mantan kekasihnya. Mantan terindah sekaligus terbrengsek yang pernah ada.

BRAK

Xiumin tersentak dari lamunnannya. Matanya membulat melihat sahabatnya tergelatak tak berdaya. Dilihatnya Irene tersenyum miring. Tanpa perlu bertanya ia yakin bahwa Irene yang mendorong Lay. Tanpa pikir panjang, Xiumin bergerak maju mendekati meja tersebut. Menyelamatkan temannya.

"Wah.. wah," Baekhyun geleng-geleng kepala melihat Irene mendorong Lay. Tapi, yang lebih ia tidak percaya mengapa Lay hanya diam saja. Itu Irene cewek dan Lay cowok sih ya walaupun uke. Tapi, gak harus diam aja.

"Itu Lay kenapa diam saja coba," ngomel Luhan.

"Itu bukan kemauan dia. Dia terpaksa. Kan kita tau Lay anak beasiswa," jawab Kyungsoo.

"Tapi gak harus diam aja kan," komen Baekhyun.

"Lo tau kan siapa Irene," ucap Kyungsoo.

"Anak kepala sekolah. Tapi.." Baekhyun menghentikan ucapannya setelah sadar yang sebenarnya.

"Tapi, Suho anak pemilik sekolah. Sama aja kan," ucap Kyungsoo melanjutkan

"Diam deh. Lihat, si Umin udah maju.." ucap Luhan menghentikan ocehan kedua sahabat cabenya.

"Lay bangun Lay.." ucap Xiumin tanpa menatap Lay. Ia lebih menatap Irene yang juga menatapnya tajam.

Lay tetap diam. Ia lebih menangisi hatinya yang perih diperlakukan seperti itu oleh pujaan hatinya. Hatinya sakit, jangan ditanya.

Xiumin berdecih menatap Irene. Matanya menatap Irene tak kalah tajam.

"Lo..." Xiumin menunjuk tepat didepan hidung Irene tapi langsung ditepis oleh Irene.

"Kenapa? Lo mau gue buat malu juga," tantang Irene. "Cowok buangan," lanjutnya tajam.

Xiumin mengepalkan tangannya menahan emosi. Ia tau kemana jalan cerita yang dimaksud Irene.

Xiumin berbalik dan memaksa Lay untuk berdiri. Tapi, saat ia ingin pergi bersama Lay, Irene mengeluarkan mulut tajamnnya.

"Kenapa? Lo takut? Lo sama aja kayak anak beasiswa itu. Sama-sama jalang tak tau malu.."

Xiumin menolehkan wajahnya dan menatap Irene dengan senyum remeh. "Setidaknya lo berkaca, Siapa jalang disini," ucapnya dengan tajam.

Irene berang. Ia maju mendekati Xiumin dan Lay tapi, langkahnya terhenti karena Luhan langsung mendorong tubuhnya pelan.

"Wah-wah gue udah muak lihat drama kacangan yang kalian lakukan," ucap Luhan menatap Xiumin dan Irene bergantian. Baekhyun yang berdiri disamping Lay tersenyum miring sedangkan Kyungsoo yang duduk ditempat Irene tadi atau di samping Suho hanya menatap datar Luhan yang sudah memulai aksinya.

"Lo.." Luhan menoleh menatap Lay. "Jangan mau kalah sama cewek model kapur dimukanya. Lo lebih dari dia."

"Dan lo.." ia menatap Irene dari atas sampai bawah. "Body lo boleh juga. Lo dibayar berapa sama si muka malaikat."

Irene membulatkan matanya, tak percaya dengan ucapan cowok yang ada didepannya.

"Awas mata lo keluar," celetuk Kyungsoo yang membuat Baekhyun tertawa.

"Lagian, si Luhan gak beneran. Mana mau dia dapat bekas kayak lo," lanjut Baekhyun dengan tajam.

"Gue juga gak suka cewek bekas kayak dia," ucap Suho tiba-tiba. Ia berdiri dari dudukya dan berdiri dihadapan Luhan. "Kalau lo mau. Buat lo aja."

"Sorry aja. Gue juga gak mau. Gue udah ada Lay. Sekarang dia uke gue," Luhan menoleh kearah Lay. "Iya sayang," Luhan mengedipkan matanya kearah Lay.

Ditempatnya Kyungsoo menepuk keningnya. Ini bocah gak terima banget jadi uke, batinnya.

"So, gue peringatin jangan deketin Lay lagi!" ucap Luhan tajam.

"Gue normal. Gak kayak lo, menyimpang!" ucap Suho tak kalah tajam.

Luhan menaikkan sebelah alisnnya, "Wow. Gue harap lo gak kemakan ucapan lo. Ingat tuan muda Kim, karma masih berlaku," ucap Luhan berlalu diikuti teman-temannya yang lain.

"Aku berharap karma itu berlaku padamu Kim. Permisi.." pamit Lay bersama dengan Xiumin.

Suho, ia tersenyum miring. "Karma?"

Luhan berjalan memasuki kamar mandi. Didalam ia bertemu dengan salah satu antek si muka malaikat. Luhan tak peduli. Ia lebih berjalan menuju wastafel mencuci tangannya.

Sehun melirik Luhan yang berdiri tidak jauh darinya lewat kaca yang tetrtempel didepan wastafel. Dilihat-lihat Luhan itu cantik dan menurutnya tidak cocok sama sekali menjadi seme. Bahkan lebih ke arah uke. Ditambah lagi bokongnya yang semok membuat mata Sehun tak bisa kemana-mana.

"Kenapa lo lihatin gue!" sengit Luhan menatap Sehun tajam.

Sehun tersenyum miring kemudian melangkah maju mendekati Luhan.

Luhan menatap Sehun bingung. "Ngapain lo."

Luhan dengan pelan berjalan mundur. Entah kenapa malah jiwa ukenya keluar.

Sehun menghimpit tubuh Luhan dengan tubuhnya. Bau vanila bercampur cologne keluar dari tubuh Luhan. Ia tersenyum miring. Ia yakin 100 % cowok yang ada didepannya adalah uke.

"Lo mau apa hah?!" Luhan mulai panik.

"Membuktikan kalau lo itu sebenarnya uke," ucap Sehun langsung menyentuhkan bibirnya pada bibir Luhan. Ia melumat bibir luhan yang terasa manis itu. Tak peduli dengan berontakan Luhan. Demi apapun, bibir Luhan sangat nikmat dibandingkan mantan-mantan kekasihnya yang notabanenya adalah cewek. Oh bisa mati rasanya.

Luhan terus berontak dalam kukungan Sehun. Jujur saja ini baru pertama kali baginya dan bisa membuat ia menangis saking nikmatnya. Ego menyuruhnya untuk melepas ciuman ini tapi, hatinya mengatakan untuk menikmatinya. Oh apa yang harus ia lakuakan.

"nghh.."

Sebuah desahan keluar dari bibir Luhan membuat Sehun semakin semngat mengekplor bibir tipis Luhan. Kali ini bibirnya turun ke leher jenjang Luhan yang putih itu. Ia menggit leher luhan memberi tanda kepemilikan disana. Kemudian, ia kembali meraup bibir luhan dan menikmatinya kembali.

Desahan demi desahan keluar dari bibir Luhan. Entah sudah berapa lama mereka melakuakan ciuman panas didalam toilet sekolah itu. Tapi seketika Luhan sadar dan mendorong Sehun dengan keras. Ia terengah, dan memperhatikan keadaannya lewat cermin. Berantakan, itu yang cocok dengan dirinya.

Luhan menatap Sehun yang juga terengah-rengah seperti dirinya. Dengan pasti ia langsung membogem wajah tampan Sehun.

Sehun menyeka darah yang keluar dari sudut bibirnya. Ia tersenyum miring menatap penampilan Luhan yang terlihat lebih seksi menurutnya.

"Bukannya lo tadi menikmatinya?" ucap Sehun datar.

Luhan menggeram dan kembali melayangkan pukulan kerasnya. Setelah itu ia langsung keluar tak lupa membanting pintu.

Lagi-lagi sehun tersenyum miring, "Lo gak bisa lari kemana-mana lagi Xi Luhan. Lo milik gue sekarang," ucapnya meringis. Ia menatap bagian bawahnya yang sudah sesak disana. Ia menghela napas kesal.

"Lo darimana aja—" Baekhyun menghentikan ucapannya menatap Luhan dari atas sampai bawah.

"Lo habis ngapain?" tanya Baekhyun bodoh.

"Lo habis ena-ena ya," ucap Xiumin menarik kerah leher Luhan dan menemukan sejumlah tanda kepimilikan disana.

Luhan menepis tangan Xiumin. "Gue gak habis ena-ena!"

"Terus habis ngapain Lu, kalau bukan ena-ena?" tanya Kyungsoo kali ini.

"Gue gak habis ngapa-ngapain. Arghhh!!" Luhan menggeram marah. Marah kepada cowok kurang ajar yang tidak ia ketahui namanya itu. Pokoknya dia adalah antek-antek si muka malaikat a.k.a Suho.

"Ena-ena itu apa ya?" tanya Lay dengan wajah polosnya.

"Astaga kenapa ada cowok kelas dua SMA yang gak tau apa itu ene-ena," ucap Baekhyun dramatis.

Xiumin mendelik menatap Baekhyun tajam, kemudian ia menatap Lay lembut.

"Bukan apa-apa Lay. Lebih baik sekarang kita ketempat kerja lo. Nanti lo telat.."

Lay mengangguk polos. "Ayo. Aku mau traktir kalian bertiga sebagai rasa terimakasih aku."

"Gak usah La—"

"Udah gpp. Sebagai tanda petemana kita," ucapnya dengan bahagia.

Disini lah Kyungsoo, Baekhyun dan Luhan serta Xiumin berada. Di Cafe yang tak jauh dari sekolah mereka yang merupakan tempat kerja Lay. Mereka duduk meja bundar dekat jendela. Sedangkan Lay, ia sibuk melayani pembeli.

"Sebentar ya teman-teman," ucap Lay yang melewati meja mereka.

"Santai Lay," jawab Baekhyun. Lay tersenyum dan kembali menghilang entah kemana.

"Kenapa lo bertiga tadi bantuin gue sih," ngomel Xiumin.

"Lo kan sahabat kita Umin. Masa iya kita diam aja lo digituin," ucap Luhan.

"Tapi, lo kan jadi berurusan sama mereka."

"Ya gpp kali berurusan sama mereka. Gak masalah kok," jawab Kyungsoo yang diangguki Baekhyun.

"Asal lo tau, mereka itu gak seperti yang kelihatannya. Mereka itu Monster," ucap Xiumin dengan wajah horror.

"Monster?" kompak Kyungsoo, Baekhyun dan Luhan.

Xiumin mengangguk, "Iya monster," Xiumin menjeda sebentar dan menatap ekspresi teman-temannya yang nampak tak percaya. Ia mencondongkan tubuhnya kedepan dan dengan peka teman-temannya juga ikut mencondongkan tubuh mereka.

"Mereka itu gangster," lanjutnya sambil berbisik.

"MWO!" lagi-lagi Kyungsoo, Baekhyun dan Luhan berteriak kompak. Mereka tidak percaya, tentu saja. Yang mereka tau galaxix –nama geng Suho- itu hanya berisi orang-orang pecinta wanita.

"Kok lo bisa tau?" tanya Baekhyun dengan keponya.

"Lo lupa, gue kan mantannya Chen," ucap Xiumin dengan bangga.

"Idih, Cuma dimanfaatin aja lo bangga," cibir Baekhyun.

Xiumin cemberut membuat pipi mengembung. "Gak usah diingetin juga napa."

"Biar lo gak sombong Min. Mau muntah gue lihatnya," jawab Baekhyun sinis.

Xiumin mencebikkan bibirnya. Matanya kemudian beralih ke Lay yang membawa makanan ke meja mereka.

"Maaf lama ya," maaf Lay sambil meletakkan makanam yang dibawanya.

"Gomawo noona," ucap Lay kepada perempuan yang membantunya membawa makanan.

Setelah perempuan itu pamit, Lay pun duduk disamping Xiumin.

"Lo udah gak kerja lagi Lay?" tanya Xiumin sambil memakan makanan yang dibawa Lay tadi.

Lay menggeleng, "Kerja sih. Tapi aku minta libur."

"Kenapa minta libur Lay?" Tanya Kyungsoo.

"Biar bisa makan bareng kalian," jawab Lay dengan senyum manisnya.

"Aduh Lay, seharusnya gak gitu juga. Kita jadi gak enak nih," ucap Kyungsoo.

"Gpp Dyo. Kalau aku gak ikut makan, aku yang gak enak," ucap Lay lagi-lagi tersenyum memperlihatkan lesung pipi tunggalnya.

"Panggil gue Kyungsoo aja Lay. Jangan Dyo," pinta Kyungsoo.

"Kenapa? Nama kamu kan 'Dyo'?" tanya Lay.

"Iya sih. Tapi lo cukup panggil Kyungsoo," pinta Kyungsoo. "Oke Lay.."

"Ok—"

"Eh itu bukannya Chanyeol ya!" seru Baekhyun menepuk-nepuk lengan Kyungsoo yang memang duduk disampingnya.

"Anjir gak usah pukul-pukul gue juga kali," ngomel Kyungsoo yang tak ditanggepi oleh Baekhyun.

"Chanyeol tambah hari tambah keren aja," puji Baekhyun menatap Chanyeol dengan berbinar-binar.

Luhan, Kyungsoo, dan Xiumin geleng-geleng sedangkan Lay menatap Baekhyun bingung.

"Dasar cabe," gumam Luhan.

"Baek suka ya sama Chanyeol?" tanya Lay.

"Bukan suka lagi Lay. Tapi udah cinta mati!" jawab Luhan dengan ketus.

Lay membulatkan matanya, "Bukannya Baekhyun seme ya?"

"Aduh Lay sayang, Baekhyun, Luhan sama Kyungsoo itu sama kayak kita," ucap Xiumin menjawab pertanyaan Lay.

"Serius?"

"Iya Lay," jawab Xiumin, Kyungsoo dan Luhan kompak. Sedangkan Baekhyun tetap menatap meja Chanyeol dengan mulut berkomat-kamit.

"Sialan!" umpat Baekhyun membuat teman-temannya menoleh kearahnya. "Kapan sih Chanyeol putus sama bitch itu!"

"Tapi, kayaknya Chanyeol cinta banget sama Jiyeon," ucap Lay yang langsung dihadiahi tatapan tajam oleh Baekhyun.

"Aku serius," ucap Lay sungguh-sungguh.

"Tenang. Jodoh gak kemana kok Baek," ucap Xiumin menenangkan.


End file.
